Beamforming antenna array technology is commonly employed to confine and focus radiated energy within a desired region of operating space. The radiated energy may also be concentrated in the time domain using short impulses such as in an Ultra-Wide Band (UWB) system, as opposed to a continuous wave source, to further increase the peak radiated energy within a desired region. In this fashion, one can illuminate a narrower part of a target, thereby increasing spatial resolution, received signal power, and detection sensitivity. However, there are natural obstacles that limit the amount of energy that can be directed onto a desired region. For example, the impulse peak intensity radiation is formed in the transmitter before and after a pulse exits an antenna. Therefore, the intense pulse, along and across the main radar beam, propagates uniformly, in time and space, away from the antenna before reaching the target. Such propagation of the pulse lowers the peak intensity at a desired target.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved beamforming systems that provide greater radiated peak intensity.